


I've got the Watch

by Batfink



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Iron Man 1, M/M, Protective Clint, Rescue Missions, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tony gets picked up in the desert, but before he gets back to the US, he meets an undercover Clint Barton for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got the Watch

“Why me?” Clint demanded.

“You're the best we've got.” Coulson replied.

“But I don't wanna.” Clint huffed.

“And I don't care, Clint.” Coulson replied. “You're going and that's it. You ship out in fifteen. Be ready.”

Clint sighed and headed off to what was affectionately known as the prop room. The place where all the agents got their undercover gear.

As missions went, this one wasn't that bad. American arms dealer Tony Stark had been kidnapped some where in the Afghan desert and naturally America wanted him back. What SHIELD wanted with him Clint neither knew nor cared, but he was being sent in undercover with a Ranger company to make sure he was found.

Clint had done his time in the army, was a first class sniper, one of the best there was, but when he'd joined SHIELD, he'd switched his rifle for the bow he used in the circus and never looked back. Now however, all he could see was back and he wasn't looking forward to reliving it one bit.

 

As it turned out, two days after Clint arrived in the sweltering hot desert, Tony Stark had decided to rescue himself, which was handy Clint thought. Why couldn't more kidnapped people just rescue themselves.

He'd been surprised when he'd met Tony Stark. He wasn't at all like he'd thought he would be. Clint had seen interviews and news articles, heard all the legends, but then again, here was a silver spoon show man who had just spent months on the receiving end of his own weapons. Clint guessed that could change any one, at least for a little while.

“Barton.” The CO yelled, snapping Clint out of his thoughts. He instantly turned his head to look at the man striding towards him. He knew the guy didn't like him. Well, why would he. Orders had come from on high that Clint was being shoved into his company for this mission and things like that were always treated with the utmost suspicion. “Stark's out of medical. Go babysit.”

Clint held back a sigh and nodded. “Yes, sir.” He darted off in the direction the CO was pointing.

Collecting Stark had only been the first part of a long journey to get him back to America. First they had to get him out of Afghanistan, which was really just a lesson in red tape and diplomatic relations. Something Stark's best friend Colonel Rhodes was an expert at, hence the fact that he had left Tony in the hands of the Ranger Company, while he went and played the necessary game of politics that was required to get them all out of there.

Clint opened the door to the room Tony was currently residing in and stuck his head inside. “Hey, name's Barton. I'm your security detail. I'll be outside if you need anything.”

Tony lifted his head and looked at Clint for a moment. “Why?”

“Why what?” Clint asked.

“Why will you be outside. Isn't it easier to keep an eye on me from inside?” Tony asked.

“Ummm.” Clint thought for a moment. “Well, outside gives you privacy and it allows me to see who is approaching the door.”

“The door locks though right?” Tony asked.

“Well, yeah.” Clint shrugged.

“So, essentially all I have done here, is traded one prison for another. One prison guard for another.” Tony stated.

“Oh.” Clint suddenly got it. “He pushed the door further open and stepped inside. Leaving the door open, he crossed the room to the bed Tony was slumped across. Shoulders against the wall. “You mind if I join you then?”

Tony looked up at him and Clint was only mildly surprised at the idea he was giving him the once over. “Sure.” Tony patted the mattress beside himself. “Have at it.”

Clint turned and lowered his rifle to the floor as he sat down on the edge of the bed, tucking the rifle between his legs. He had his back to Tony, but he would be in enough shit if he was caught sitting in his room, he wasn't going to add to it by lounging on the bed. If Tony objected, he would just have to sit up.

“So, who did you piss off to land the baby sitting duties?” Tony asked.

Clint snorted a laugh. “Who didn't I. I'm a government plant.”

“Ah.” Tony chuckled.”FBI, CIA. No wait, you're SHIELD?”

“You know about SHIELD?” Clint turned to look at him.

“Arms dealer.” Tony shrugged. “The best of the best, are armed by the best.”

“Good point.” Clint nodded.

“So Fury sent you to make sure I get home alive.” Tony muttered.

“More likely, Fury sent me to make sure you hadn't manufactured any weapons for the enemy.” Clint informed him.

“Of course, make sense.” Tony laughed. “Good ole one eye, doesn't care if I live or die, as long as I don't make weapons for the wrong side while I'm at it.”

Clint had no answer for that so he turned and faced the door. They were silent there together for a while before Tony spoke up again. “You know I'm done right.”

Clint turned back to look at him. “With what?”

“Weapons.” Tony replied. “Soon as we get back, I'm shutting the whole thing down.”

“How you gonna keep yourself in hookers and blow without the income?” Clint snarked.

Tony chose to ignore the implication and answer the question instead. He tapped his fingers on the blue glow emanating from his chest. “With this baby. Or specifically a bigger version of it. Clean energy for the masses. It's actually something I've been working on for a while now.”

When Clint raised an eyebrow, he continued. “No, not as a chest ornament. As a core to the Tower I'm building in New York. I'll start by seeing if I can power it and build from there.”

“Huh.” Clint replied. “Sounds good.”

“Don't be so shocked, Barton.” He tapped his temple. “Genius. I can build anything I put my mind to.”

It should have sounded arrogant, Clint thought but in reality, it sounded defensive. As if Tony expected Clint to doubt either his intentions or his genius. As it happened, it was hard to doubt either when looking at that blue glow.

Tony muttered something that Clint didn't catch and he reached up to fiddle with his hearing aid. As he did so, Tony sat up and turned to look at him. “Sorry. Give me a second.” Clint told him before pulling the whole thing out and shaking it.

Tony tapped Clint on the arm and when Clint looked at him he spoke slowly so that Clint could lip read. “Got a pen knife?” Confused, Clint dug about in his pockets until he found one and handed it over. Tony then held out his hand for Clint's hearing aid which he also passed over without really thinking about it.

Tony used the penknife to unscrew the casing of the hearing aid. He poked about inside it for a few seconds before using the penknife to twist something inside of it. He then closed it up and handed both items back to Clint. Clint stuffed the pen knife in his pocket and replaced his hearing aid.

“Better?” Tony asked and Clint heard him clearer than he had been hearing in days.

He smiled. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“No problem. Just a loose connection.” Tony shrugged. “You really should have something a bit more high tech.”

“Not on a SHIELD salary.” Clint frowned. Tony frowned too, but didn't say anything. Clint looked at his watch. “Dinner should be getting served soon. I'd better not get caught away from my proper location.” When Tony raised an eyebrow, Clint pointed to the still open door. “Out there.”

“Oh.” Tony looked disappointed.

“Don't worry. Soon as they feed you, I'll come back in.” Clint smiled and Tony's face lit up. Clint guessed he really didn't want to be left alone and it wasn't a surprise really considering what he had just been through.

When shift change came a few hours later, Clint was at his post outside the door and waved the guy off saying he was happy to take a double. The guy should have argued, but he didn't even try. Not because Clint out ranked him, but simply because like the CO, he didn't like the fact that Clint was there, so if Clint wanted to go without sleep and better still risk getting caught asleep on the job, the guy wasn't going to stop him.

As it was there was no chance of Clint falling asleep on the job. Clint could go days without sleep if he had too. For some reason, he just didn't want to leave Tony alone and he knew that anyone else who came to stand guard would do just that. Stand outside the door and leave Tony inside the room by himself. As soon as the guy was gone, Clint slipped back into Tony's room.

The two of them spent hours talking about old movies. It was all either of them knew about since their current lives were not conducive to seeing current movies. They also talked about their favourite old bands. Tony favouring AC/DC while Clint preferred Judas Priest.

Eventually, Tony fell asleep and Clint returned to his post to give him privacy. About four hours later Clint was startled out of a daydream by a scream from inside Tony's room. Despite the fact Clint knew there was no way into Tony's room except past him, he couldn't help the flash of panic that someone was attacking Tony. Hefting his rifle he burst into the room flipping off the safety, only to find Tony thrashing on the bed in an obvious nightmare.

Clint heaved a somewhat relieved sigh and lowered his rifle slipping the safety back on before crossing the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and laid the rifle on the floor before pulling Tony into his arms. “Hey, hey.” He whispered. “You're okay, you're safe.” He ran his fingers through Tony's sweat soaked hair. “My name is Clint Barton, I'm with the US Rangers.” He leaned his mouth down to Tony's ear and whispered. “I'm also an Agent of SHIELD. Sent by Director Fury to ensure your safe return to US soil.”

Slowly the tension left Tony and with a mumbled groan he opened his eyes. If he was surprised to find himself practically in Clint's lap he didn't show it. In fact he snuggled himself closer to Clint. “Thanks.” He sighed. “I guess this is going to be my life for a while now. Nightmares and freak outs.”

“I wish I could tell you otherwise.” Clint murmured, fingers stroking the back of Tony's neck keeping him close.

“Maybe, I could take you home with me.” Tony pulled back and gave him a small cheeky smile.

Clint barked a laugh. “Agent Coulson would have my hide.”

“Oh, I've met him.” Tony chuckled head resting on Clint's shoulder. “He needs someone to dislodge that stick up his butt.”

Clint laughed. “He's actually nothing like the image he portrays to the general public.”

“Yeah.” Tony nodded, his breath warm against Clint's neck. “I guess, I shouldn't assume since most people don't get past my public persona either.” His tongue darted out and licked Clint's neck.

Clint jerked back in surprise and turned his head towards Tony. “Sorry.” Tony mumbled trying to pull away from him but Clint shook his head and held firm to Tony.

“Don't be.” He pulled Tony in until their lips brushed. “Maybe I can give you a good memory of this place to help hold the nightmares at bay.” He licked along Tony's bottom lip and Tony opened his mouth, pressed their lips together and kissed him hard, chasing Clint's tongue with his own.

Clint pushed him back onto the bed and climbed up over him, pulling at his shirt and unbuttoning it, without removing his lips from Tony's. Tony was fighting with the tac-gear that Clint was wearing, but Clint pushed his hands away, sat back and quickly stripped it off himself, throwing it to the floor on top of his rifle. He was breaking about a dozen protocols right now. If he got caught, Coulson would skin him alive, but he couldn't seem to care, not when he looked down at Tony's ripped up chest and his haunted eyes. If he could stop that look, even for a moment. He would do it. To hell with the consequences. He unfastened Tony's trousers and pushed his boxers down a bit before doing the same to himself then lowered himself back over Tony.

He shifted around until he had their cocks lined up and then he took them both in hand and started to stroke his fingers over the sensitised flesh, working them together as he returned his lips to Tony's.

Tony placed his right hand on Clint's bicep of the arm he was using to hold himself up. His left hand curved around the side of Clint's ribcage, helping to hold his weight.

It didn't take long before they were both panting, eyes screwed shut as they tried to hold back just a little bit longer. In truth though, it had been too damn long for both of them and it was only a moment more before they were both coming in Clint's hand.

Clint shifted and pulled the cover from Tony's pillow, using it to clean them both up as best he could without water. He then tucked Tony and himself back into their trousers and pressed a kiss to Tony's lips. Tony was looking content and sleepy. Clint smiled at him. “Get some sleep. I've got the watch.”

Tony curled up on the bed and closed his eyes a small smile on his face. Clint squeezed his shoulder and then hauled his gear back on before picking up his rifle and heading back outside. This time he left the door open though so he could keep an eye on Tony.

 

Morning came, bright and early and brought with it Colonel Rhodes in a bad mood. “Barton, he yelled as he approached carrying a suit bag. “What's that door doing open.”

Before Clint had managed to think of a reply, Tony's voice came from inside the room. “It's open, so that I don't feel like I'm in another god damn prison Rhodey and if you're not here to take me home you can fuck off.”

Rhodey stopped in the doorway and glared in at him, just missing the raised eyebrow from Clint who had never heard of anyone ever mouthing off at Colonel Rhodes.

Rhodey threw the suit bag at Tony and turned back to Clint. “You're dismissed.”

“Oh no.” Tony declared. “Nuh-uh. He stays. I like him. He's got my back.”

Rhodey looked from Tony to Clint then back again before rolling his eyes. “Fine. You can keep him. For now.” He put his hand on the door handle. “Get changed. Wheels up in ten, with or without you.” He pulled the door closed and took up position on the opposite side of the door frame from Clint. He did not look at him and Clint was grateful for small mercies.

When Tony emerged from the room two minutes later, he looked more like the Tony Stark Clint was used to seeing. Clearly a suit hadn't been the only thing in the bag as Tony's hair was combed flat and he smelled faintly of aftershave and when he brushed past Clint, about a packets worth of mints. He had his arm in a sling, which confused Clint for a moment as there was nothing wrong with Tony's arm, until he realised it was actually the perfect way to hide the arc-reactor. Colonel Rhodes was a genius too Clint thought.

On the jet, Tony positioned himself beside Clint and refused to be budged. Rhodey sighed and sat down on the other side of him. Clint had his hand resting on the bench between their thighs and Tony slipped his hand over Clint's as the jet took off, crossing his legs to block Rhodey from being able to see what they were doing any time he turned to talk to Tony in hushed tones. He needn't have bothered. Over the roar of the engines, Clint's hearing aids couldn't pick up their voices and he was avoiding looking at Colonel Rhodes, so he couldn't lip read.

When the jet finally touched down on US soil, Rhodey informed Tony that the press were waiting for him. Tony sighed but Rhodey just shrugged and he nodded. He squeezed Clint's hand before he stood. “I guess this is it then.” He murmured, looking Clint right in the eyes.

Clint nodded. He had seen the SHIELD SUV waiting on the edge of the runway as they came in to land.

“Well, I hope to see you again some day.” Tony nodded and he looked like he might have said something else, but the door was open and Rhodey was calling his name. He turned instead and headed for the exit. Right as he was about to step out the door though, he turned back and yelled to Clint. “Thanks, Barton.”

Clint smiled. “Any time, Stark.”

He waited a few minutes to give Tony a head start and then he slipped from the jet. Tony was knee deep in reporters, refusing to comment. Clint darted around the jet and made his way to the SUV, relieved to find it was Natasha that had come to pick him up not Coulson. It meant he would have time to pull himself together.

 

Three weeks later, Clint was summoned to Coulson's office. “Package came for you.” Phil informed him holding out a small box.

“Where from?” Clint asked reaching out to take it.

“Doesn't say.” Phil shrugged.

There was no way in hell, Phil would have given him a package without knowing what it was and where it came from, so clearly he just didn't want to tell him, but as it turned out, as soon as Clint opened the box, he knew where it had come from.

Inside the box sat two, tiny, top of the range hearing aids with a piece of paper tucked into the lid. When he pulled it out and unfolded it, he saw a hand written note. _Sorry it took me so long to get these to you. Had a few problems to take care of when I got home._ Considering what Clint had heard about Obadiah Stane, both the 'official' version and the classified Iron Man shaped version, Clint thought that was perhaps an understatement.

He tucked the note and the box with the hearing aids into his pocket and looked up at Phil who was smirking at him. “Is there something missing from your report that I should know about?”

“No sir.” Clint shook his head. “Absolutely nothing you need to know about.” He held back a smile, but he knew he wasn't fooling Phil who just nodded knowingly.


End file.
